The Christmas Miracle
by Claerine
Summary: The Black cat's patience and devoted love were paid by Christmas Miracle. He couldn't get any happier!


The Christmas Miracles

* * *

Christmas was one of the most awaited events of the year. It was an old unwritten rule to have a family occasion, where they should have a dinner together. Some people also said that it was the second most romantic events of the year after Valentine's Day.

Being said the second most romantic events of the year was in other word, also a certain girl's second chance in the same year to confess her feelings to her crush. But of course, it wasn't as easy as Valentine's Day. This year, same as the previous years, Ms. Bustier decided to throw another secret Santa game. Everyone in class was delighted and excited to draw lottery, except for Chloe who didn't care, Sabrina who agreed unconditionally with her and Lila who would be absent until next year because of a _'certain event invitation from Prince Ali'_.

Ms. Bustier took a white box below her desk. She excitedly showed it in front of the class as she explained the rule. No one in class was foreign to Secret Santa term and how to play, but they listened without complain. Ms. Bustier then let the students pick up a name starting from Sabrina to Chloe, to Adrien, to Nino, to Alya, to Marinette and so on until the rest of the class got a name.

"Alright everyone, this year theme would be handmade presents. Please do your best to make something for your friend."

Creative bones students excitedly grinned while the rest either looking confused or just let out a plain loud groan. Nevertheless Ms. Bustier dismissed the class with a happy smile.

"Whoever you got, he or she is so damn lucky! I hope I have some creative bones. Urgh!" Alya said while looking at her phone, scrolling some easy and simple fabulous DIY charismas present with no luck.

Marinette just smiled and patted her best friend "I'm sure you will figure it out."

"In a week? It would be a miracle if I can make something decent." Alya grunted.

"I 'm sure you can. Well, I need to go somewhere. See you tomorrow."

Alya sighed as she saw Marinette's happy face. Sometimes she was like an open book and written as: 'I need to get this done ASAP .' Well, how could she not. She was a soon to be designer in the future.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Alya pouted

* * *

Marinette headed straight to a certain ribbon store where she knew she can find an affordable price ribbon with good quality. She was really excited to see many types and colors. Her hands were itching to buy them all. Tikki made sure they were out of anybody sight before flying out of her purse to see what her holder was excited about.

"They are so pretty."

"I know! Oh, I wish I can buy them all, Tikki!"

"What are you planning to make?"

"I'll make a Christmas theme bracelet for Juleka. I made a hair clip for her birthday, so I will make a bracelet that will match with the hairpin! I can't wait to get started!"

Marinette quickly gather all the things she needed and headed straight back home. She was positive to pull an all-nighter. After all, it was hard to just cut off a sudden inspiration flowing into her head.

Other creative bones that also pull an all-nighter would be the future DJ, Nino. He was in the excited group ever since he got Ivan name from the box. Lately, he was into Rock music and was very confident that he can make the big guy dance along all night.

Believe it or not, the quiet boy, Nathaniel was also in the same group. He had already started doing comic sketches in class. After Marinette helped him, he was more confident in his work, though his personality hadn't change much. He was making sketches of Ladybug and Chat Noir in chibi version. It will be a comedy romance theme comic book. He silently hoped his romantic classmate Rose will like it.

* * *

The next morning in class, the trio was having these same sleepy grins plastered on their faces. They were trying hard to play dumb and avoided the person who will get the presents. Some of their classmates were envious to the trio. While the three of them clearly had started doing something, few started to get a rough draft and some were still stucked trying to find out what to make. One of them would be the infamous rich model, Adrien Agreste.

Ever since the designer name popped up on the paper, he was confident that he could find something great for Marinette. But once Ms. Bustier said about the specific theme, his confidence level drop to 0. He was browsing night and day (during his spare time) to get an inspiration, but no such luck. Moreover, being raised to be a perfect son, he was trying to find something not only decent but impressive enough.

Today was the second night Plagg watched the teenage boy literally almost pulled out his hair, the eighth time he knocked his head on computer table and the umpteenth time he sighed. Plagg made fun of him earlier but when same things had repeated until he got bored, he really had enough of that. The same repeated sight made the little black kwami almost lose his appetite.

Grumpily, he flew to his owner, "Listen kid, just get her anything. Trust me, she will love it."

"I can't do that! I can't just get her anything! That wouldn't be very thoughtful, Plagg."

Plagg made a face, "I think you have been thinking enough that I start seeing some bald spot on your pretty head."

The model looked at him deadpan,

"Have you thought of something then?" Plagg continued.

"I was thinking of making a sketch book. You know a real handmade sketch book. But when I see how complicated to sew papers, I think I will screw that up. Then second option, a handmade alarm clock. I've made that once when I was a kid. But it took me three weeks. I don't have three weeks! Not to mention I need to gather clock spare parts and also the design!"

"How about other stuff?"

Adrien sighed, "I've been browsing all day but nothing really clicked!"

"Then, why don't you make something you're already good at?"

"Good idea Plagg! I can make a book puns."

Plagg unconsciously gaped at him. It's been a good few hundreds of years since the kwami met a ridiculous but good looking yet very stupid holder. "Kid, you know I never ask you a huge favor. Please, drop that stupid idea!"

* * *

The D-day…

"Alright everyone, It's time! Get your presents on the table please." Ms. Bustier leaded the class.

All students smiled brightly as they took out the secret presents on the table. Even the Mayor's daughter put on a smug confident face. She took out an expensive looking gold color small paper bag.

She scanned the room before she clapped her hands, "Now, I trusted everyone have followed the rule very well. So, let's start from… Nathaniel."

The red haired boy was surprised when he got called, but he stood up and gave his present to Rose. "Merry Christmas." He mumbled rather shyly

"Oh, thank you!" Rose took the present eagerly. It was wrapped in red paper with pink ribbon. And then it was Rose turn. She got Alya, then Alya got Alix, Alix got Max, Max got Mylene, Mylene got Nino, Nino got Ivan, Ivan got Kim, Kim got Marinette, Marinette got Juleka, Juleka got Adrien.

After Juleka returned to her seat, Marinette could feel a nervous knot in her stomach. Of course she was hoping to get a present from Adrien. But then again, Chloe also hadn't got hers. She nervously eyeing the blond when he got form his seat.

She swore her heart almost stopped beating and her brain just went on early vacation when her crush handed out a emerald green medium box with silver snowflake pattern and beautifully sealed with tiny paws patterned red ribbon. "Merry Christmas, Marinette"

She gape at the present, of course as usual the forgot to say something in return until her best friend secretly nudged her,

"Y- Y-You thank. Argh, I- I mean, Thank – Thank you." She squeaked.

Ms. Bustier smiled fondly at the scene. Laughter and snickered filled the classroom, except curses grunted from the blond girl.

"Take the present, girl!" Alya reminded her again.

She was bright red but she did it in a robotic way, thankfully without dropping it. The model gave her a small smile before returning back to his seat.

After the awkward hilarious scene, Ms. Bustier took the situation back, "Ok, so now it's only Chloe and Sabrine left. You can exchange your presents."

Sabrina brimmed happily as she handed a yellow gift in blue ribbon. "Merry Christmas, Chloe."

Chloe frowned, "Ugh, can't you even wrap a present?! Look at the color, it's ridiculous!"

"Now, now. The importance of the present is the present itself, Chloe. Wish her a merry Christmas."

She huffed a disagreement, then handed her gift, "Merry Christmas." She mumbled

"Thank you, Chloe. It's beautiful!"

Students rolled their eyes at the scene but at least Sabrina won't be akumatized after the blond girl's insults.

After gifts exchange, Ms. Bustier dismissed the class. She wished them an early Merry Christmas and Happy New year. Being a thoughtful sweet homeroom teacher, she gave each of them a small Christmas cookie pack as well.

* * *

The future journalist girl was itching to know since the blond model turned out to be her best friend secret Santa. She signaled other girls, except Mylene who promised a date with Ivan, to gather at the head quarter, which none other than Marinette's bedroom. The owner of the room didn't aware of the situation herself. She was still stucked at cloud nine, grinning all the way until somebody made her sit down on her chaise.

"Girl? Hello? Earth to Marinette Du Pain Cheng who has a huge crush named Adrien Agres…?" Alya waved her hand in front of Marinette's face.

"Gah! Alya!" Marinette covered Alya's mouth with both her hands. She was tomato red.

"Welcome back, Marinette!" Rose grinned.

"Since when did I get back?! Oh no! Where is my present?! Did I lose it?! Adrien will hate me forever!"

Alix looked at the girl deadpan, already getting used to her antique behavior. Juleka and Rose were never getting bored at the wild imagination.

"Calm down girl! Alix got your present secured. Look!"

Alix waved the green box then handed to her. Marinette sighed in relief. She held it tight in her arms.

"As much as you treasured the present, you might want to look at the inside, right? Shall we open ours?" Alya started

Rose showed a comic book she got from Nathaniel. They giggled at the cute book cover. It was a chibi Chat Noir running After a chibi Ladybug riding Christmas Reindeer Train.

Alya thanked Rose. She got a heat pack. Rose said it would be come in handy since she might spend her time outside for a scoop.

Alix mouthed a huge O to a pair of new shinning knee protector. Though it seemed a size bigger, she liked it because it was painted green and black, to match her attire.

"It's cool! Did you make it?" Rose asked

"Erm, not really. But I re-painted that to your style. It was originally yellow colored. Well, in my defense, I am no good in making something out of nothing, but since I put huge effort, just considered done." Alya explained.

"Explanation accepted. Thanks!" She immediately tried them out.

Juleka smiled happily as she put on her new bracelet. It was a rock style chain decorated with dark purple with small gold streak ribbon. A small gold star made it complete. She fondled at a cute small star.

"Oh, it's really cute!" Rose exclaimed while the rest look at the bracelet in awe.

"Yeah, I like it. Thanks, Marinette."

Marinette nodded happily, "I'm glad you like it. It goes well with the hairpin I gave you before."

Then it was Marinette's turned. She unwrapped the ribbon and wrapping paper carefully. She found a pink elegant looking box inside. They all gulped nervously as she slowly opened the box. Inside the box there was a keychain. It was a baby pink colored macaroon with an 'M' initial arranged nicely with gold chain. Marinette was utterly impressed by it.

"Whoa, did you think he made that?" Alix looked confused

"No. But look at that." Rose pointed at a brand name engraved behind the 'M' Initial. "It's a jewelry shop where customer can design and made their own style accessories. I guess they accept keychain design now."

It was one of Rose favorite shop. She often admired new products on glass display whenever she passed by the shop area. It was a middle range price shop, so sometimes Rose saved up her pocket money whenever she really wanted to buy something from the shop. So she was familiar with it. But something was different with the present. Rose eyed it curiously, but in the end, she didn't know what the odd thing.

"Awesome." Juleka commented happily

"That Agreste boy sure has style!" Alya was also impressed. She then turned Marrinette who didn't say a word and face palmed. Marinette once again had been sent to cloud nine.

* * *

"Isn't it amazing, Tikki? I think I've got my Christmas miracle!" Marinette smiled dreamily looking at her desktop screen. She had been looking at it for the last one hour. Tikki was chewing on her cookies, she was happy for the girl.

"I have to re-new my Christmas Card." She glanced at a red scarf that she just finished knitted yesterday.

Tikki nodded, "Yep and don't forget to re-sign it again."

"I am so nervous. I don't know what I should write."

"Well, you can think later. We have night patrol in 5 minutes. Chat Noir will be waiting."

Marinette looked at the clock, "Oh Crap! We should get going, Tikki spots on!"

Ladybug grabbed a green plastic wrap present before she leaped out of her room. She swung her yoyo as usual and landed right on time. There she found her kitty had been sitting down while admiring city lights down on the street. The view from Eiffel tower would never bore them.

Hearing a soft thud, Chat Noir glanced back to find Ladybug walked to his side. She sat down beside him as usual.

"Hi, Chat. You are early."

"Good evening, My Lady. A gentleman shouldn't make his lady wait." He winked. Ladybug only giggled as a response.

"By the way, what you have there? Do I smell a present?"

"Hold your whiskers kitty. You will get the snack if you behave."

"Pawsome! Be back in 15?"

"in 15." She nodded

* * *

Ladybug was the first one to arrive after 15 minutes. It was unusually rare. She thought Chat Noir would be there first, since the cat was excited to get a present. But under today circumstances, she wasn't worried either. There was no akuma in sight tonight. Maybe Hawkmoth is celebrating Christmas eve tonight and decided to take a break.

Another 3 minutes later, Chat Noir landed behind her very softly that Ladybug didn't realize his present. Well, in case she jumped in surprise, he could always pull a card 'blame the cat side'. Once Chat Noir walked near enough, he saw something very oddly familiar on the pig tails. He pushed his head further to stare at them. Ladybug saw a shadow from behind, turned her head, because of that, their faces almost clashed.

Chat Noir jumped back as he nervously stare back at his lady. While Ladybug was annoyed at him

"Didn't I tell you to behave, Bad kitty? Snooping your present behind my back is naughty."

Chat Noir blinked a few times before he got what she was talking about. Silently he thanked God that his lady was mistaken. He was so afraid that his lady caught him staring at her pigtails.

"Err… well, um, this cat... was so hungry after saving another kitten from almost being run over by a car? Um, Forgive me?"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "Ok, since you've done a good deed. Here, Merry Christmas, Chat."

"T-Thank you." He took it nervously. He unwrapped the ribbon and grabbed something fluffy. He took it out. It was an emerald green travel head pillow with black paws printed all over.

"It's lovely. Thank you, my Lady." He put it around his neck, testing the softness and the fluffiness

"I'm glad you like it kitty. I made it myself."

"That's awesome! I've got one for you as well." He took out a small box from pocket suit. "Merry Christmas." He handed it to her.

She thanked and opened the present. She found herself a Ladybug colored cute pen. If anyone saw it, they could've mistaken it as Lucky Charm item.

"I'm sorry it's not a handmade. My class had a handmade theme present for secret Santa game. I almost passed the deadline."

"What a coincidence! So had mine."

Ladybug took the bait. She clarified his suspicion herself. _Not my fault_ he reminded himself over and over again. But right now, he didn't know whether he should be jumping in joy or should be playing dumb. He decided on the second one, _for now_.

"Sorry, Kitty. I need get going. I have to finish one last Christmas card before going to bed."

"You've not finished preparing?"

"I have. But because of my secret Santa, I need to change what I've written for him. Well, thanks again for the pen. Don't stay out too late, Kitty. Bug out!"

That night, Plagg shut him self in the furthest drawer. Adrien literally put on a silly grin sick love cat smile while squealing the whole night like a fan girl. The squeals were none other than about the love of his life sitting behind him all this time, the pre-prepared Christmas present, so on and repeated again.

For the umpteenth time, he thanked Santa Claws for giving him a Christmas miracle. He continued squealing for hours and still put on the same stupid face to sleep. Accidentally fell a sleep.

Never in his hundreds of years since the kwami had been really ticked off by his holder. It was supposed to be his role to annoy the living hell of all his holders. But not tonight, absolutely not. Adrien just had broken the ancient record.

Plagg gritted his fangs. The Kwami finally got out and vented his anger to a poor toilet paper roll.

"Screw Santa Claws! " He threw punches. He regretted making pranks on that present now. "It was me who made foot prints! So, it was my idea! You didn't even thank me! You didn't even give me extra cheese!"

"I want my Christmas miracle!" he threw angry scratches.

Poor toilet paper was torn in pieces

* * *

Was it Christmas miracle? Nobody knows. But that night Rose finally figured out what odd about Marientte's present. She quickly texted the facts in the group chat.

_Rose: " Marientte! I finally figured out the odd. The present you've got from Adrien is really special. The green paper wrap is the limited Christmas edition for only DIY at the shop. That means, Adrien made it himself at the shop!_

_Marrinette: OMG! Are you sure Rose?! I'm so happy!_

_Juleka : Awesome_

_Mylene: What happened? Did I miss something?_

_Alix : A dozen. Read my PM_

_Alya : I knew it! You're one lucky girl! But get a grip before you fly to cloud nine. You've not finished that card yet._

_Rose: But the odd thing is, I've never seen that ribbon before._

_Alix : Who cares about the ribbon. The key chain matters!_

_Myelen : Yes, that's true. I'm so happy for you Marinette!_

_Juleka : Probably it's a special limited edition too?"_

_Rose : Hmm.. I'm not sure…_

_Marinette : no worries Rose. I like the red ribbon. Since I am into ribbons these days, I used it to make hairbands. I am wearing it now. *send pictures of the new hairbands*_

* * *

Noon time Christmas day, Marinette woke up late and had a late breakfast. She was still half awake, sitting in dinning table while checking her phone and drinking orange juice. After a few scrolls, the sleepy eyes bulged open along with a nasty spurt of orange. Almost choking to death, she dropped her phone, coughing hard. Her mother gave gentle pats.

"No phones on dining table. That's what you get from breaking rule." Her father said.

"Don't blame it all on her Tom. A handsome boy wearing a red scarf could do worse." Her Mom winked.

"I- I will go change my clothes!" She disappeared upstairs.

She slammed her door closed and jolted the red kwami. She nearly choked on her cookies.

"Tikki! This is an emergency! No! A disaster!"

"Calm down Marinette. What disaster?"

"Look!"

Marinette showed an instagram posted by adrienagrestebrand. It was his picture taking a break of outdoor photo-shoot. He was leaning on a chair headrest with _two_ very familiar items. The red scarf and The green travel pillow.

Caption : My most favorite winter kit. They are a life saver. Thanks again marinettedesigned

* * *

Hi there. This is my first holiday themed one-shot and also will be the last update in 2019.

Btw, I wish to Santa that next year hopefully Adrinette will be official (No false hope whatsoever pls). Well, See you next year :)

I Hope you enjoy this! Have a Clawsome Catmas and a Happy Meow Year 2020!


End file.
